The Runaway
by 7thdoctor
Summary: The baackstory of the day the Doctor left his home with Susan for Earth.


"Let me try to understand your methods of thought here. We have the power to travel through space and time hmm, the power to change the tables for the needy, and you say no?" The First Doctor argues with the high council of Timelords.  
"It is not our place to interfere. We are but humble observers Dear Doctor." The lord President replies.  
"Well my boy you are a bit boring aren't you?" Sarcastically the Doctor sputters.  
"The Matter is closed if you are caught meddling with time again, it will not only be suspension from the TARDIS, however there will be a more harsh punishment." The Lord President sternly orders and then disappears with the rest of the council into his chambers.  
'Silly old coots, so tired of this boring place' the Doctor thinks as hes stepping down from the trial stand. His Granddaughter ,Susan, was waiting out side the capital awaiting his return. She played in the fountain keeping her self from being so bored.  
"Susan my dear." Calls the Doctor as he walks from the entrance.  
"Yes Grandfather, i'm coming." Susan stands from the Fountain and they proceed to make there way home for the night.  
"So what did they say this time Grandfather?" Susan asks as they walk along the path that leads to there home.  
"Hmm well my dear i do believe they said nothing i was listening to hmm." Chuckles the Doctor and Susan joins in. There home wasn't very far from the Citadel to they were there rather quickly. The Doctor opens the Door and sheds his black coat and returns it to its hook on the adjacent wall. Susan sat down in the sitting room awaiting her grandfather.  
"Yes yes Susan while your here i do want to speak with you about something my dear." The Doctor walk over into the sitting room with Susan. He sits down in his automated comfort chair and begins.  
"Susan my dear, since your parents left you to me ive been wanting to leave here."  
The Doctor grabs her hand an looks at here eye to eye.  
"And my dear, I'm so sorry they haven't returned thus far through your life."  
"Oh it not your fault Grandfather. The Medusa Cascade is still unstable, theres no telling what happened to them. I just choose not to think of it."Susan reassures her Grandfather.  
"Yes yes well my dear, you see i plan on making my leave very soon and i wanted you to come with me." The Doctor asks.  
"Oh Grandfather yes of course i would love to come,but how?" Susan gets a bit excited but does realize there has to be a catch.  
"Hmmm, well my dear however there is a catch. We will not be able to return for a very long time. With me violating the warning i have received,the fifty year suspension from the TARDIS, And the fact that we are going to have to steal one from the old maintenance shop across the city, they would probably exile us on some cursed planet and take away any means for us to leave dear. Now are you sure you want to take the risk of being caught?" The Doctor looks away for a moment and then back at his granddaughter as he asks.  
"Yes Grandfather, i am willing to risk all of that." Susan replies with a smile.  
"Well them..." The Doctor stands from his seat, "this dosent mean you will be skipping on your lessons my dear. What ever planet we decide to plant ourselves on you will be attending school. No matter how primitive they are," The Doctors grumpy and bossy routine returns as he stands.  
"Yes Grandfather. Should i help you pack, or go pack myself?" Susan stands and goes to find there old stasis cube laying around to pack there things.  
"Yes yes my dear, please just grab a few of my suits like i am wearing now. I do find them to be most fitting, dont you?" The Doctor grabs the lining of his coat and tugs on it in a most dignified pose. Susan chuckles before she replies.  
"Yes yes Grandfather most fitting." Susan grins as her Grandfather looks a bit silly.  
"Well my dear, off you go. I must rest i have a bit of planning to do you see." The Doctor shoos her off to go and pack for there very long holiday coming up soon. The Doctor walks around his humble abode and gazes at his own portraits,nd his family ones too.  
'So many memories...' He thinks to himself... 'Yes i will miss you my sweet' his thoughts take him back to a time so long ago now. A time where he and his darling wife took strolls through the fields of red grass, under the burnt orange sky. She always wanted to go and explore more, however he remembers always talking her out of it. Saying, "oh thats rubbish dear, the council wouldnt allow it." And so many other things. He would visit his daughter, and son in law to play with Susan. She was so young, still young. He remember the day her parents went into the medusa cascade for advanced study. Nothing since then. No messages, no telepathic contact, nothing. Tears well up in his eyes at all of this time they've been gone, however he quickly breaks the trance he is in with tears on his face.  
"Susan, yes Susan my dear..." The Doctor calls for her.  
"Yes Grandfather?" She scurries back from her room.  
"Yes i forgot to tell you we shall be leaving very soon so we must be post haste." The Doctor rushes.  
"Yes Grandfather, " she then scurries on back to her room to pack the stasis cube.  
An hour passes as they are halfway to the shop now.  
"Grandfather why did you grab that old walking stick? You know you can get special works done on your back to fix those problems you have." Susan Teases.  
"Hmm well yes i sort of like my walking stick, adds flare." The Doctor makes a funny face to Susan as he replies.  
They come upon the TARDIS workshop. The Doors were unlocked of course and they were able to slip by the chancellors guard out front. They creep around a wall to see a gap in the wall where a door way is. The Doctor motions for Susan to stay where she was, he was to cross it first. He tiptoes to the Door way, and is able to curve his eye around to see two workmen on lunch at the moment. As quietly as a ninja he tiptoes to the other side. He then signals for Susan to follow. She does the same as her Grandfather and successfully sneaks by the two workmen. Theyround the next corner and theres a line of TARDIS's to choose from.  
"Just go to the last one. Its always the one ready to be shipped back to its owner because they have fixed it my dear." The Doctor whispers to his Granddaughter and she nods. So they quickly make there way down to the last TARDIS in line.  
"Quickly, my dear Quickly!" The Doctor loudly whispers as Susan Shuffles into the TARDIS.  
The Doctor stops as he hears another voice call out to him.  
"Doctor?" The soft voice whispers.  
The Doctor looks to his right and sees a young woman with long brown hair standing there two TARDIS's up from him.  
"Yes what is it? What do you want?" He sternly replies no longer whispering.  
Her face is grave as she stares at him, and in the brief moments there for some reason The Doctor felt some unspoken kinship.  
She then leans against the TARDIS, arms folded . In a less serious tone she said; "Sorry. But you're about to make a very big mistake. Don't steal that one, steal this one. The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have much more fun." She smiles at this point.  
The Doctor looks back into his TARDIS and calls for Susan to come along.  
"Yes Grandfather? We must hurry." Says Susan.  
"We must take that one there, " he points to the TARDIS that girl was pointing at, however she in no longer there.  
"Fine fine, lets get on with it!" Susan exclaims and they shuffle into the TARDIS.  
Quickly they close the doors and The Doctor sets coordinates for the first planet to come to mind. They begin to dematerialize.  
"What is that atrocious sound Grandfather?" Asks Susan as she leans on the console in the TARDIS.  
"Seems the parking break is malfunctioning, ill have to get around to fixing it my dear." Says the Doctor as he fiddles with different buttons and levers.  
The Ride is a bit bumpy however they make it to there destination. The TARDIS materializes on a dark night in London. They quickly realize they have landed and it seems their adventures through space and time have began.


End file.
